A Demon's Divine Punishment
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: She was never the same, not after the things she'd done and seen. He, he was beautiful to her, and he never understood why, but the need to make her respond grew beneath his skin like a disease...
1. Chapter 1

It was impossible for her to be the same. She didn't even understand who she was now, to become the girl from before wasn't even a thought in her pretty pink haired head. Her emerald eyes looked glassy as she gazed over at the mangled corpse. She never understood why no one liked her art work, she thought it was pretty, pretty enough to be in a museum. The way they begged her with their voices, screaming and crying, to the last moment where their eyes look at her with fear, begging for forgiveness as she gave them their Divine Retribution to a God with no name, no face, and no Heaven.

She simply did what that lovely voices in her head told her to do, hoping that the bells would stop ringing and that maybe, just maybe, she'd be freed from the prison she was kept in. Of course, that was a simple, foolish dream of her's, no one ever got close enough to the cage to unlock it, allowing her to stretch her achy limbs, letting those beautiful, wings take flight. She always wondered if she had a purpose in this world, besides killing.

No, she was just crazy as Hell.

Sakura Haruno, age thirteen, a student of Kakashi-sensei and a Genin whom was taking the Chunin Exams. She had petal pink hair, emerald green eyes and skin kissed by snow. Her cellmates, Naruto Uzumaki, blonde hair and bright blue eyes with whisker marks on his sun kissed cheeks, was the loud mouth one on the team. Sasuke Uchiha, cold onyx eyes, black, tinted blue hair, was the loner of them, revenge always on his simple mind. The day was only beginning as they ran into two Sand Genin, the larger of the them, a male, was holding Konohamaru by his scarf, two feet off the ground. "What the hell ya little brat? Ain't ya ever heard of manners?" He spat out at Konohamaru. "Hey, you giant ape! Put him down!" Naruto shouted at him. "Why you! You damn brats have no manners for anyone huh? Bunch of dumb ass Leaf shinobi huh? Sad." He shouted at Naruto.

"Kankuro, I'm not being held responsible for this." The sandy blonde haired girl said with a small smirk and a shrug. As the man named Kankuro raised his fist on Konohamaru, a dash of red and pink swiftly moved and grabbed his fist before it made contact with the young child's skin. "I wouldn't do that, less you want a serious problem with the Hokage." Sakura whispered into his ear. "What the hell?!" Kankuro shouted as he dropped Konohamaru and he fell on his ass, his eyes wide as he looked up at the girl who stopped him. "Kankuro." A raspy voice spoke from above them. "G-Gaara!" Kankuro gasped. The red haired teen standing in the tree narrowed his eyes at him. "We were just messing around!" Kankuro said, his voice shaking. "Shut up." Gaara hissed, his eyes set in a glare, "You're pathetic and a disgrace to our village." Kankuro quickly stood, his eyes set in fear as he looked at the younger Sand Shinobi.

"Sand Shinobi, correct?" Sakura asked the teenager in the tree known as Gaara. He looked at her, debating on whether she was worth his time, and nodded once before appearing before her in a swirl of sand. "You're here for the Chunin exam as well?" She questioned. He once again nodded, much to her disappointment. She really wanted to hear his voice again, it sent such lovely chills down her spine. "What's your name? Sasuke asked, showing himself in the tree across from where Gaara once stood. "Sabaku No Gaara, and you?" Gaara asked. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke smirked. "Gaara, your name means Death, tell me, do you kill everything you touch?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Gaara's eyes seemed to harden. "Hey! I bet you want to know who I am!" Naruto shouted. "No." Gaara answered as he began to turn away but something pulled him back. He turned to see the pink haired girl had fisted her hands into his white sash tightly, her knuckles close to the fabric's color. His eyes searched her own, her eyes were hazy, as though she was in a trance until a cough from her blonde teammate broke it.

She quickly released his clothing, her face a tinted red color as she backed away. The lack of her warmth caused a growl to emit from Gaara's mouth. His sand shifted towards her, dancing in her eyes while to the others, it was ready to strike. "Sakura, lets go." Sasuke snapped. "O-okay..." Sakura whispered as she slowly backed away to where Naruto stood. "Come one Konohamaru, let's leave these guys alone." Naruto said as he grasped Sakura's sleeve and began to pull her away. At the sight of her walking away, made Gaara's stomach turn but when the blonde, annoying shinobi began to pull her away, an unknown feeling of rage began to crawl beneath his skin. His growl sent such lovely chills down her spine once again, caused her skin to tingle with such excitement that her mind suddenly went blank. As his form grew smaller and smaller the farther she got, the stranger aching feeling in her chest grew, as if it planned to consume her whole. Naruto and Sasuke dropped Sakura off at home, making such she locked the door and went to bed.

2 a.m.

There was such a strange feeling coursing through her veins, the feeling of being watched caused her body to freeze. An odd feeling was nagging at her mind, the need to leave. As she dressed herself and began to walk away from her home, her feet taking her where her brain would not say, she ended up in one of the training grounds. The echoes of a scream reached her ears as the strong scent of blood hit her nostrils. Unknown to her, she was walking into a massacre without a single thought or care in the world. His red hair stood out in the shadows, matted down with the crimson juice he had spilled from his latest victims. The wild look in his eyes made her want to get closer, even though she knew he could kill her, she thought he was beautiful the way he was right now. "Gaara-san..." She whispered. He glanced back at her, a snarl placed on his lips still. He knew she had been there, the scent of cherry blossoms hit him as soon as she stepped onto the grounds. "Did they attack you?" She asked him.

"No." He smirked. Surely now, she would run in fear, screaming as he covered her in sand, the life ebbing away from her as it tightened around her to the point where she would be nothing more then a puddle in the dirt. She nodded as she began to walk closer to him, not caring that the sand had begun to shift again as it had before. "What are you doing?" He questioned, his eyes narrowed at her as she stood before him. "Looking." She answered with a breathless whisper. She brought her hand up to his face, watching as his sand shifted dangerously but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was the beautiful, blood soaked boy in front of her and how she longed to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. "Why aren't you scared?" Gaara asked with a hiss. She looked into his eyes with an emotion he couldn't place, it was on the tip of his tongue, he just couldn't remember.

"Because you're beautiful when you're covered in blood..." Sakura answered him. His eyes widened at the response, unsure how to take this. This girl, this girl with pink hair and eyes like emeralds, thought he, a cold blooded killer, was beautiful after he'd done his sinful deed and taken innocent lives for fun? "What?" He asked, his eyes showed confusion but only for a split second. "The way they scream, it makes my skin crawl, just like how my body responds to when you speak. I can't stand not hearing it." Sakura whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes were wide at what she'd said. Before he realized it, she had leaned forward to where her nose gently bumped his, causing him to shock back to reality. "I want, to kiss you Gaara-san. Can I?" She whispered as she stared into his eyes. He growled as his hand griped her wrist tightly, "Do not touch me." "But I want to." She whispered.

"Then I'll kill you." He sneered. "Then you'll make me beautiful..." Sakura said as she placed her lips onto his. His eyes were wide as she moved her lips on his. After what seemed like forever, he began to respond to her movements and she smiled slightly as she felt his tongue run over her lips. He all but needed her to respond to him, someone had to, and he needed her. When she opened her mouth to his tongue, his hands griped her waist as he seemingly lost control of all thoughts, the only thing he wanted was for her to keep responding to what he was doing and the sounds she made were more then enough to make him pleased.

Thanks For Reading! New chapter will be up soon!


	2. She's A Bit Off

Recap:

"Because you're beautiful when you're covered in blood..." Sakura answered him. His eyes widened at the response, unsure how to take this. This girl, this girl with pink hair and eyes like emeralds, thought he, a cold blooded killer, was beautiful after he'd done his sinful deed and taken innocent lives for fun? "What?" He asked, his eyes showed confusion but only for a split second. "The way they scream, it makes my skin crawl, just like how my body responds to when you speak. I can't stand not hearing it." Sakura whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes were wide at what she'd said. Before he realized it, she had leaned forward to where her nose gently bumped his, causing him to shock back to reality. "I want, to kiss you Gaara-san. Can I?" She whispered as she stared into his eyes. He growled as his hand griped her wrist tightly, "Do not touch me." "But I want to." She whispered.

"Then I'll kill you." He sneered. "Then you'll make me beautiful..." Sakura said as she placed her lips onto his. His eyes were wide as she moved her lips on his. After what seemed like forever, he began to respond to her movements and she smiled slightly as she felt his tongue run over her lips. He all but needed her to respond to him, someone had to, and he needed her. When she opened her mouth to his tongue, his hands griped her waist as he seemingly lost control of all thoughts, the only thing he wanted was for her to keep responding to what he was doing and the sounds she made were more then enough to make him pleased.

End of Recap:

Her left hand wrapped around his neck while her right hand's fingers wove into his hair. His hands clenched tightly around her hips as he pulled her closer to his body. She mewled with delight at the contact, the blood from his body soaking into her clothing, staining her snowy skin into a beautiful deep red. The sand shifted around them in spirals, almost creating a cocoon. Sakura pulled back slightly, noticing the way Gaara leaned back into her to take her lips once more but she placed her hand over her mouth to block him. It seemed to irritate him so his assault moved from her kiss swollen lips to her flawless throat. The gasp and small moan that escaped from her caused a pleasant growl to form in his throat as he continued to leave blood red marks along her skin, marking her as his own.

"Gaara-san..." Sakura whispered. His only response was to nip at her flesh and growl, causing her body to shake. Sakura began o pull away more, which caused Gaara to tighten his grip on her and dip her backwards as he assaulted her neck and down to the top of her chest. "Y-you have t-to stop G-Gaara-san..." Sakura gasped. This caused him to look at her, his eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't have to stop anything, you're mine." Sakura sighed and slowly began to stand up straight, Gaara allowing her to. "I have to go, Gaara-san." Sakura said. "Where? To who?!" Gaara's rage grew at the thought of her going to see another person. "The exam is tomorrow Gaara-kun." Sakura whispered into his ear. "You think I don't know this girl?" Gaara growled. "I know you do, but I have preparations to do before that. It's almost four in the morning Gaara-kun." Sakura explained softly to him. "Fine. No one but I is allowed to touch you though, remember that Cherry Blossom." Gaara said with a sigh. "That, I can promise for eternity. If you don't mind Gaara-kun, I should clean the mess you've made." Sakura giggled.

She stepped around her and walked towards the bloody field where the bodies were scattered into pieces. She bit the tip of her thump, drawing blood and pressed it to the earth below her feet, the blood from the bodies began to swift on the ground before swirling around her, climbing up her flesh before sinking into the vessels around her eyes. Her eyes seemed to have a weird shine in them that Gaara couldn't place. It was more then blood lust, that he knew for sure. "You should go back to your team Gaara-kun, before you get in trouble." Sakura said. "I'll do as I please, girl." Gaara growled out lowly. "Of course you will." Sakura smiled sweetly at him. Gaara growled lowly and grabbed her upper arm tightly, pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Sakura gave a pleased hum of approval as she kissed him back, slowly moving her mouth against his. His tongue swept over her bottom lip in a desperate plea for entrance, unable to bear the thought of not having some form of connection, some type of response from the girl in his arms.

He didn't acknowledge this as love, just a simple thing to pass the time with that he could kill when he finally became bored of the pinkette. Boy, was he wrong...

8 a.m.

Sakura was dressed in a red, sleeveless vest with her family's white crest on the back, black ninja shorts and her pouch around her waist with her usual ninja shoes. She calmly sat in the waiting area with her teammates and the other rookie cells, casually looking around for her red haired demon. She didn't have to wait long before she felt his sand skimming her lower thigh, before wrapping around her calf and giving her a small tug to the direction he was at. Sakura, deciding to have a little fun, stayed seated in her spot by Ino and Hinata. This caused the sand to tug harder at her ankle and she smirked slightly, still not moving. She could practically hear him growl with frustration at her disobedience and felt a hard hand come down on her shoulder. When she looked up the arm to the person it belonged to, she met cold, angry, sea form eyes and lips formed in a snarl. "Gaara-kun." She smiled sweetly, her innocent eyes shining. He only growled and leaned down to her face, "You were supposed to come when I call." Sakura blinked her large eyes at him, But you never called me. I didn't hear your voice at all."

His eyes narrowed as he used his sand to tug at her ankle again. "Oh! You mean that?" Sakura asked, "See, I wanted to stay and talk with my friends." "Sakura, who's this?" Ino asked her. "Oh, Ino! This is Gaara-kun, he's a Sand Shinobi." Sakura smiled as she placed her hand in Gaara's when Ino began to look him over a bit, too friendly. "He's cute, are you two together or...?" Ino trailed off with a suggestive look shot towards Gaara. Sakura seemed to stiffen and her eyes turned icy, "Yes, we are." "That's a shame then." Ino sighed, "If you're ever bored of her, please, come find me..." Ino trailed off as she whispered into his ear when she stood up, brushing her chest against his arm. Little did she know, Sakura could hear her. Sakura growled lowly in her throat before grabbing Ino's wrist and twisting it, whispering in her ear, "I said, he's mine, so unless you want to lose these hands, you'll never touch him again. Got it?"

Ino nodded quickly as she rushed off, frightened by the odd way her old best friend had talked and treated her. Gaara simply raise a nonexistent eyebrow at her for her actions just a moment ago. "You said no one could touch me besides yourself, well no one but I can touch you either." Sakura smiled at him as she kissed the side of his face. Gaara chuckled darkly at her response, "Do you really think you're allowed to make any choices in my life, girl?" "Yes, I do. Seeing as you need me." Sakura smiled at him. Gaara growled menacingly at her, "I don't need you, girl." "You do, you just don't know it yet." Sakura smiled, "And my name isn't girl, Gaara-kun, it's Sakura. I'd much rather hear you say that to me then girl." Sakura purred the last part into his ear. Gaara's hand on her wrist tightened as he pulled her flush against his body, using his sand to teleport to a secluded hallway in the building. His other hand wrapped into her long, pink tresses as he pressed his mouth to her's again in desperate need. She smiled as his lips trailed off and down her neck.

'She's a fair mate, kid.' Shukaku said inside Gaara's mind. Gaara didn't answer him, to enraptured in the look the girl in his arms was giving him.

Cliffie!

Tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter please!


End file.
